My Darkness and My Light
by x25Kaylee25x
Summary: Long ago Rossalyn had it all, a life, love and a future. She had Damon Salvatore. That was until she meet Katherine Pierce and everything changed forever. Her life was ripped apart along with her heart.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't believe I am actually here", I mumbled.

"Well you are", Stefan chuckled as he glanced down at me.

I let my eyes wander around the scene before me, the teenagers laughing and joking, girls pouting and gossiping while the guys showed off their skills on the court. I sighed. I feel old. Older than I ever have before… and that's saying something. I guess that's what happens when you come home after avoiding it for 150 years. If it wasn't for the man standing beside me I wouldn't be here. I glare at him in contempt but he catches my gaze and nudges me smiling.

I haven't seen him like this in so long. Since he found her he is like that 17 year old boy again, the events of the past, the changes that he went through… they don't mean anything anymore. They only allowed him the opportunity to find her. After the flash of joy his eyes grew solemn. "I just… I have to know her." He marched on through the school doors as I followed helplessly.

Our induction went well with nothing more than a little hitch that couldn't be solved by compulsion on my part. Walking through the corridors I found that everyone was staring at us. Fresh meat I guess. Or was I being glared at by the female gender as I was chatting to the handsome mysterious stranger. Good to see that Stefan still had the charm and good looks to make the girls heads turn. Suddenly I found that my steps had stopped, I was staring at a grey top, Stefan's back. I peeked round and felt myself go numb.

It was her, it had to be her… she was the spitting image. How did she survive? I felt my hands clench and the change come over me, blood surging to my cheeks. She destroyed me, ruined my life. And then I could smell her. Human. I dropped my hands and focused in on their conversation. Stefan turned suddenly gesturing to me. "This is my friend Rossalyn, we transferred together, Roz this is Elena." "Hi" she smiled and offered her hand. Obediently I shook it smiling, the shock had sent me into auto pilot. She is definitely human, I thought as I released her hand .

As her and Stefan parted ways, he swivelled, almost to fast for the human eye to catch, and grasped hold of my shoulders. "So…", he asked, eyes dancing. "Im confused" was all I could manage. We stayed still like that in silence. "She isn't Katherine", I piped in after a few seconds. He nodded slowly as the bell signalled the start of class. "Remind me to stake you when we get home", I growled as we began to walk towards the classroom door. "Or myself."


	2. Chapter 2

I spent most of the history class gawping unashamedly at the back of the girl's head. How on earth could she look exactly like her? After Stefan had first seen her he went on a hellbent mission to discover if she was in any way related to Katherine… but to no avail. She had no connection to the Pierce bloodline, she was definitely a Gilbert.

My train of thought was distracted as Mr Tanner, a tall dark haired man who had a look of superiority plastered on his face, called my name. "Well Miss Reid, perhaps you could enlighten us as to the number of casualties of the battle?" I leaned back in my chair, assessing the situation. Everyone was staring at me, including Stefan, a smirk playing on his lips. I made a mental note to hit him back at the boarding house. I glanced at the title displayed on the board- The Battle of Willowcreek. I smiled sweetly at Mr Tanner. "There were 346 casualties sir…" "Someone knows their history," cut in Mr Tanner, eyeing me with contempt. "And 27 civilians," I added.

He looked at me as if he were about to chid a child for believing in the monster that lived under the stairs. "Im sorry but your mistaken there Miss Reid," he grinned. I sat up straight in my chair. If anyone should know I should… I lived through it. "No, she's right, they died in a fire in a church that was believed to harbour weapons." Stefan to the rescue. "You can check the writings of the Founder's if you want… its detailed there." A gasp and murmur of appreciation circled around the room as the bell rang. I myself was finding it difficult not to laugh.

"What's got into you," I smiled as me and Stefan turned our backs on the first day of school… again. "He was wrong," he shrugged, "and I couldn't resist." We both broke into sniggers which ended abruptly as we both noticed a figure hurry away into the distance. "On you go," I urged Stefan as he looked expectantly at me. "Go and see Elena, get to know her." "What about you," he asked full of concern as if he were abandoning me. "Im a big girl, I reckon I can fend for myself." He chuckled as he turned his back to me and made his way in the direction of the graveyard.

I spun around, taking in my surroundings. So what now? As I had just decided to head back to the boarding house I bumped shoulders with a petite girl, her dark brown eyes breaking into a welcoming smile. I knew her to be Bonnie, a friend of Elena's. "Oh, Im so sorry," she sort of sung, "Em how was your first day here, hope it wasn't too traumatising." We both laughed. "No, I think Im just about coping." We began to walk together, chatting when Bonnie abruptly asked me if I had any plans. "I was just heading home," I shrugged. "Everyone was heading over to the grill," she offered. "Your more than welcome… we could talk some more and I could introduce you to some of the guys." I glanced down the road than would lead me home and then at Bonnie. "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the grill, I was hit by a wave of noise. My hearing was so sensitive that I was picking up on so many different conversations that my head was beginning to buzz. As I followed Bonnie to a table I gradually began to focus on the people in front of me. A blonde girl who was chattering away excitedly, ran to Bonnie to greet her. "Well his name is Stefan, he is a Gemini, his favourite colour is blue and we're having a June wedding." "It's actually green and I would suggest October, he prefers autumn." I smiled at the girl as a look of embarrassment swept over her. She mumbled an apology and looked at her feet. "No worries," I said offering my hand, "I'm Rossalyn, the new girl but just call me Roz." "Caroline," she smiled as her awkwardness faded and she shook my hand warmly. "Come and have a seat.

A couple of hours and five diet cokes later I had learned that Caroline was related to the Forbes and that her Bonnie and Elena were best friends. I was notified of Matt, his sister Vicki and the love triangle surrounding her involving Tyler and Jeremy, Elena's brother. I had also been told of her parents tragic death in a car accident. Meanwhile, they now knew that me and Stefan had grown up together, our parents had been in the army together and that when his father had died he had decided to move in with his uncle. To keep him company and to give me stability, my parents had allowed me to go to. If only they really knew.

The door of the grill opened suddenly, allowing a breeze in and conversations to falter. Elena and Stefan walked in side by side and received many strange looks, especially from Matt. They wandered to our table, taking a seat. Stefan's face was glowing but only I, who had known him for so long, could tell. "I thought you were going home," he teased. "Bonnie has held me hostage," I grinned as Bonnie choked on her coffee turning to glare at me playfully. "Stefan, are you coming to the party," Caroline asked, putting on a rather seductive voice. In a heartbeat he turned to Elena staring her straight in the eyes. "Will you be there," he questioned. She just smiled and nodded as Bonnie answered for her.

Sitting at that table a strange feeling washed over me, I felt safe and at home. It was like nothing could go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked through the crowds at the party, I noticed Stefan's mouth curve into a shy smile. He had been listening to Elena and Bonnie chat, as I had, when we were still a good few meters away. "Don't let it go to your head, romance novel boy," I whispered to which we both laughed and greeted the girls.

It had been about 40 minutes since Elena and Stefan had drifted away to a more private area in the woods when I saw her resurface alone. She locked eyes and started towards me. I was standing alone, Bonnie had retreated to find more alcohol. "I likes you," I acknowledged as soon as she reached my side. Elena glanced at me unsure as to whether the comment was meant to be disapproving but I flashed a smile reassuring her. "I like him," was all she replied but her face said so much more. Her eyes were dancing yet soft and her whole aura was warm and comforting. She was kind, caring unlike Katherine who was cold and self absorbed. They couldn't have been more different. I realised then that she had been the woman Stefan was meant to have had all along. "You seem sad though," I whispered. "Im fine," was all she could muster. "No your not," I stated simply and she raised her head, wide eyes staring at me. "Bonnie told me what happened but don't worry… you wont be sad forever Elena." She looked at me for a couple of seconds, dumfounded. She then smiled. "You and Stefan are so alike," she commented. Speak of the devil, I thought as he rounded the corner, an angry Caroline watching him walk away.

The three of us stood chatting until Elena ran after her brother, disappearing into the woods. We stood in silence periodically sipping our drinks. "I understand why you had to come back now," I whispered and his face broke into an enchanting smile. He opened his mouth to speak but a scream resounded around the clearing. We ran to the crowd gathering and saw Elena and Jeremy hunched over the limp form of Vicki. Her blood pouring down her neck, soaking her chest. I spun in sheer horror to look at Stefan who was looking on in bewilderment and fear. He began to back away through the crowd, grabbing at my hand, dragging me with him.

We ran through the woods. My head was spinning . Was it? Could it have been? Suddenly I pulled my hand away with such force that Stefan nearly fell. "It's a vampire isn't it!" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me," I questioned. "I didn't know for sure… not until now. We will work out something back at the boarding house." He reached for my hand and I drew away. He looked like I had just slapped him. He looked at me again with pleading eyes and I began to run again.

Zak was there to greet us when he arrived home. His face growing dark as we recounted the events of that night. As Stefan raced up stairs I remained with Zak. "I knew you shouldn't have come back… I told uncle Stefan that it was a bad idea and now people are dead!" His words pierced my heart, were we the cause of all this carnage. Then the sound of glass breaking shattered my thoughts.

I raced outside, moving faster than any human could, and saw Stefan being thrown across the garden by his attacker. I lunged, throwing the attacker of balance and hurled him against the wall of the house. My hands encircled their throat and I applied pressure. Strong hands reached up to mine attempting to fight me off. I snarled, bearing my teeth and I looked at the person that I was about to kill.

I froze.

I stared up at the most captivating blue eyes I hadn't seen in over a century. His dark hair lay in disarray half covering his forehead. My arms dropped heavily by my side as I gazed in horror at him. His eyes twitched and then bewilderment took over. His lips parted, his perfect lips and he barely whispered my name. I could feel the world caving in on me. All the running, the hiding had been for nothing. He was looking at me now. Stefan walked towards us, like someone approaching a snake, not knowing what to expect. When neither of us moved Stefan stepped beside me, arms encircling my waist. "Damon," Stefan pleaded but he wasn't paying attention, his eyes were locked on me. "Brother," Stefan tried again. Slowly, Damon took one step forward and I flinched. "Roz," he asked again and with that I turned and fled.


End file.
